


The Other Thoughts

by missinsertname



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missinsertname/pseuds/missinsertname
Summary: It's the end of the date for our favourite idiots but will they get over themselves for long enough to take the next step?





	The Other Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at smut, and a fair bit of plot crept in. Explicit might be a bit too cautious, let me know what you think. Thank you!

“So.”

“So.”

Belle looked up at him as they stood at the doorway of the library, the clock above them showing the lateness of the hour.

Gold adjusted his cane, looking back up at her with a small smile.

“I liked tonight”, she said quietly, searching his face shyly to gauge his response.

Gold’s smile widened slightly but he didn’t respond, leading to a few too many seconds of silence lingering between them.

“Well I suppose I should…”, she trailed off reluctantly, pointing to the door.

Gold blinked a couple of times and he cleared his throat, stepping back down onto the pavement.

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss French?” He phrased the question a little too desperately for his own ears but he was answered with a bright smile.

“Yes, I would like that. I’m on the afternoon shift here, but I could always pop by after and we could do something properly, if you’d like?” she said hopefully.

Their date had been lovely, and he seemed happy to be with her, but not enough had changed for her liking; they had regularly met for chats and dinner before she had admitted she liked him and he agreed to a date. Now it had been three dates and they hadn’t so much as held hands. She was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t shyness but awkwardness that stood in his way – she had been determined not to push him, knowing something of his painful past and the walls he had up were practically visible concrete, but maybe she had misinterpreted – he hadn’t admitted any feelings at all so far, perhaps it was just the company, or the friendship he wanted to hold on to.

She had attempted to catch his attention tonight – Ruby had helped her choose an outfit, though they had some back and forth on the styling. Though she had reigned in Ruby’s tastes, she was still wearing something she never normally would – a strappy top that clung to her and hung low on her back, with a pencil skirt that was a little too short and the matching heels that were a little too high. She had hoped she carried off classy and sexy, but he looked at her no differently to normal, his eyes barely wandering from her face.

“I would like that very much. I was wondering…well I thought perhaps I could cook for you, at my house, if you would be amenable.”

“Yes, I would like that,” she smiled.

He had no idea why he suddenly decided to put himself in another more acute form of heavenly torture – just knowing that Belle would even look twice at him, let alone go out with him had sent his head into a tailspin – now he would see her in his house, at his table, exactly as he had pictured her for months.

Well, not exactly. She wouldn’t truly be the Belle that plagued his thoughts until he had the image of her in his bed.

He had known she was particularly attractive when he first knew her – he was miserly, not blind – but he hadn’t particularly cared. He had an old friend with benefits, Mal, in Boston, who was similarly inclined to disinterest in relationships who he would visit if needs arose, so he had never found himself the least bit interested in the women of the town. Regardless, he often found them witless and feckless to the nth degree, all lashes and constantly maintained hair. A couple had made their interest known in him over the last few years and he had coldly ignored their advances.

He had regarded her in the same vein, but just the few minutes a week he spent collecting rent from the library and her father’s flower shop were enough to draw him to her. After a few weeks he found himself lingering to talk longer with her, trade witticisms and light barbs, and before he was aware what was happening he found himself in a warm and mutually respectful friendship the likes of which he had only ever really had with Mal.

It wasn’t long after that he realised he was completely head over heels for her.

The – other – thoughts had come and found a home in his mind from that point on: lingering glances at her form fitting skirts, his heart straining against his chest when she would casually touch his arm in conversation, the long lonely nights punctuated by private fantasies. He no longer had any interest in Mal, his reasoning why simply amusing to her. When Belle had confessed she had romantic feelings for him it was all he could do not to kiss her before she had finished speaking – he had no idea how he managed not to.

When he was alone again, after their first date, he congratulated himself on his restraint and knew that however much he wanted every part of her, he would only go as fast or slow as she wanted. She was too wonderful, he was not going to push anything - she was worth too much. From what he knew, she hadn’t had a romantic life since she had moved to town a year ago – but what did he know really, she had no idea about Mal, she could have a similar relationship with someone.

The thought made his stomach turn slightly as it swam through his mind as she paused, the door half open to look back at him.

“So I’ll see you then?” she said, haltingly.

“Of course.” He tried to sound warm, to keep all his sordid musings to himself, hoping she didn’t notice when his eyes reflexively flicked down her body as she turned around to unlock the door.

“Unless…?” she said, still facing away from him, the door half open.

“Unless?” he asked, something like a thrill racing at the back of his mind.

“Unless you’d like to come in? I am working a late tomorrow so I can afford a late start if you can? Maybe we could spend a little more time together?” Her questions became progressively quicker and higher, still faced away from him, unaware of the hope and joy building in the man behind her.

“I would love that!” he exclaimed a little too loudly. She turned, her eyes wide and a knowing look beginning to pass over her face.

“I would love that too.” She spoke deliberately, as meaningfully as she could, hoping that his enthusiasm was a good sign and aiming to reassure him.

He barely heard her, and time slipped past until he found himself looking round at her small lounge while she poured them wine in the kitchen. She was nervous, he could tell, she was talking a lot, but he felt so much all at once that his entire system of emotional expression had shut down and he had been reduced to monosyllabic interjections. He didn’t know how to proceed – he knew how to please a woman, and god he had thought about exactly what he wanted to do for her, but he had no idea how to begin. He wasn’t even entirely certain that this was what he thought it was, not yet.

“It’s only the cheap stuff I’m afraid, but I’ve always liked it. It’s okay if you don’t though, it’s erm, yeah…”

She couldn’t believe that the moment she wanted and had waited for might finally be with her, and she had started to realise how unprepared she was, with what was probably vinegar to him to offer and an unnecessarily big chintzy couch taking up the whole lounge. Belle wasn’t even sure he wanted this with her – he had never even kissed her, scratch that, he had never even called her by her first name.

“It’s nice, I have this one a lot actually,” he said honestly, taking a long sip.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping slightly at their wine and avoiding each other’s gaze.

“You know, this is probably the longest we have ever been around each other without talking,” Gold said lightly.

“It didn’t last long. I suppose it couldn’t, with you having your opinions on everything at all times,” she smirked, fondness and familiarity settling over them again.

“Excuse me, I wasn’t the one who went on a full 10 minutes rant cum lecture on the superficiality of gold leafing last week.”

“Oh come on, that was just a clear point well made, whereas you just managed to express an opinion on how for a whole 30 seconds we managed to not have an opinion on anything. That’s classic overopinionated.”

They traded barbs and conversation for a few more minutes as the wine dwindled, and they found themselves sitting turned toward each other, Belle’s legs tucked up onto the couch, her heels kicked off, her knees resting against the side of his good leg, the silence settling again.

“Do you like me?” Belle said after a long moment, looking down at her wine.

He searched her face in confusion.

“Of course I do.”

“I know, I mean…you know. Do you look at me like a woman, rather than just a friend? I know we’ve been on dates, and you agreed to come up tonight, but you don’t seem all that…” She paused when she caught his eye, his expression more pained and stunned than she’d ever seen it.

He stared at her, searching for the words.

Reaching over to her, he tentatively took her hand.

“Of course I do.”

She smiled slowly and bit her lip, and this time he didn’t hide his interest in it. He allowed his eyes to meet hers as he knew they were growing darker. Leaning in, he paused as their noses brushed.

“Of course I do.”

She did a beautiful little laugh of joy as he finally kissed her, still restrained but revelling in the glorious feeling of her underneath his lips. She was responsive, and he felt the little noises in her throat as he brought his hand to her leg and pulled slightly on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Gold pulled back slightly, elated at the sight of Belle’s darkened eyes and slightly swollen lips.

Gold traced his fingers down her flushed cheek onto her neck, the intensity of his gaze making her gasp as he pushed them into her thick hair and leaned over for another slow, stirring kiss. Belle shuddered as he gently caressed the soft skin just above her hemline and he smiled under her lips, daring to slide his hand higher still, slipping slightly to rest on her inner thigh.

She was so soft and warm and intoxicating; touching her was comforting and thrilling in equal measure. He began to place light, lingering kisses on her bottom lip, her little whimper of frustration as she chased his lips sending blood away from his brain.

He captured her lips again, holding her with the hand in her hair and squeezing slightly at her soft thigh, and she tugged his tie to bring him closer, slanting her head and opening her mouth, sliding her clever tongue across his with a dangerous moan.

Belle shifted up, moving to push Gold to sit straight on the couch, fumbling as she straddled him as he kissed and licked his way up her neck to find the sensitive shell of her ear. His hand left her hair slid tortuously down her back to join the other resting at her hips, her skirt bunched up around her waist.

“Belle…” he whispered reverently, his accent strong and low, rumbling in his throat.

She paused in her efforts to undo his tie to look at him with shining darkened eyes.

“You called me Belle”.

“Is that okay?”

She laughed in a way he had never heard before – a low, throaty, sinful sound that may be in the running with a few other sounds he’d heard tonight as the best sound in the known universe.

“It’s more than okay…”

She locked her eyes onto his as she slowly guided his hand towards her centre. When his finger touched her heat, she sighed with relief and her eyelids fluttered, missing the disbelief and unbridled desire in Gold’s face when he felt how wet she was already. She rested her head against his, risen slightly onto her knees, their lips millimetres apart.

“Why the fuck…”

He parted her with his fingers.

“Didn’t I always…”

He slid his fingers through her folds.

“Call you Belle…”

She made another ungodly sound when his thumb found her, rolling and stroking her until she was bucking above him. He slipped two fingers inside her and crooked them as he continued to slowly draw circles with his thumb, her beautiful reactions giving him life.

She shakily stayed his hand long enough to tug her top over her head, unhooking her bra and biting her lip as his jaw slackened. He was delighted to discover her blushes spread across the tops of her breasts and down between them, and he lifted his hand to feel them as his other hand began to move again.

Her breathing heavy and shallow, Belle gripped his shoulder to ground her as she involuntarily rocked into his touch, his fingers stretching her and making her hot with need. Somehow, through their kisses and her distraction, they managed to remove his tie and shirt, hissing when they felt their bare chest touch, their breath and sweat mingling deliciously.

It became increasingly difficult to touch her with his hands as she began to tortuously rub herself on the now rock-hard bulge in his pants, sending sparks all over his body. He sat back slightly as she went to undo the button to free him, drinking in the sight of her.

Her hair was tangled and thrown over one shoulder, her lipstick almost gone, a smudge shadow on one side. Her forehead and cheeks were glowing with heat and sweat, some of which had rolled a track between her breasts. One hung slightly lower and fuller than the other, almost imperceptibly, and freckles and blemishes were spread across her shoulders and upper arms. He thought he saw a scar on her right side, but her fingers wrapped around him and his mind was then otherwise occupied. She was stunning.

He stilled her hand, lifting it to his other shoulder. Grasping her behind he lifted her so she was just above him, aching and twitching to reach her, their foreheads pressed together again.

“Fuck...” he growled, “I want you…but I haven’t prepared, I don’t have…”

“I’m on the pill, and clean” she said breathily, “is that okay?”

“I’m clean too – do you want this?”

“Oh god I’ve wanted this since we met.”

If it was possible he grew harder.

“Then ride me Belle,” he groaned.

A powerful euphoria took over them as he filled her, her searing heat fluttering around him blissfully. They both moaned loudly, looking at each other and almost laughing at the sheer joy they felt and saw echoed in the other.

She began to move, and lust settled in over them as Gold felt wave after wave of pleasure flowing through his body, touching her with his thumb again as they both looked down between them to watch her slide over him, again and again, her rhythm uncoordinated with distraction as he began to slide his thumb from side to side, pulling and releasing her.

Her legs began to shake and he slipped out, guiding her to lie on the couch beside him, her legs spread, open to him and quivering.

“My turn,” Gold said, desire hooding his eyes as he crawled slowly and deliberately up her body, settling himself inches above her. She gasped, writhing and pushing her hips into the air to meet his.

“Do you want this?”

“Oh god please!” she cried.

“I need to hear you say it”, he said, ignoring for the most part how his head felt when she pushed her wetness against it.

“I want this, I want you, oh god I just want you to fu- YES!”

He buried himself within her to the hilt, using every drop of willpower in his body not to move as he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

“How do you want it Belle.”

She whimpered slightly, her walls squeezing him and he groaned deep in his throat as heat and pleasure soared through him.

“F-fast” she whispered throatily, turning her head to look at him, her slight shyness at her request colouring her debauched position with innocence.

“I just want you to…I want you to want me, have me however you want me… I just – I want you to take me, I want to see you lose control -”

He kissed her, hard and bruising. Her words raced through his mind, thrilled by the trust and desire he heard in them, and he slowly pulled out until he was just pushing her entrance. Holding her gaze again, he slowly pressed into her, then pulled out quickly, his heart racing. He did it again, a little faster.

She licked her lips, transfixed, and he did it again, moaning. And again, and again, faster and faster as they both threw their heads back. He knelt up, pulling her towards him by the back of her knees and folded her ankles so they rested on his shoulder, finding her entrance again and hearing her delighted laugh and cry of pleasure at the new sensation. He looked between their bodies at his length entering her and quickened, fucking her with firm, fast strokes and greedily chasing every whimper, tearing her lace underwear out of his way. He felt himself reaching his peak, and redoubled his pace, pulling her legs down to wrap around him as he reached to kiss her breasts, flicking her bud with his thumb -

“I’m going to, oh god I’m going to – FUCK!”

“BELLE!”

The orgasm engulfed him, the sensation of her walls moving around him in hers too much for him to resist, and his arms failed him, weakly collapsing either side of Belle’s head and leaving his head to fall onto her shoulder. Time seemed to stand still as he lifted his head slightly and Belle turned her’s to look at him and they both smiled blissfully, Belle leaning to press a soft kiss to his top lip.

Gold could still feel her legs quivering, and he was still inside her. The sensations were heady, almost painful, so he carefully pulled out and sat up, only now aware of the complaints of his leg. She looked like a siren, her skirt still wrapped around her waist and her underwear torn, a content smile playing across her face as her eyes sparkled mischievously at him.

He shifted to sit more comfortably, reaching for his belt, only for it to be grabbed before he could reach it. He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, biting her lip and jumping up, her fumbling to pull her skirt down at odds with her gloriously bare chest.

He grinned wolfishly as she started backing away slowly, holding out the belt mockingly.

“Are you going to give that back?”

“It is mine now I’m afraid.”

“Perhaps we can make a deal?”

“Perhaps we can.”

She bit her lip yet again and followed his glance to the tie still on the floor.

“Perhaps.”

“Should we negotiate somewhere more comfortable?” Belle said in a low voice as he stood and reached for the tie, smoothing it out to its fullest length between his hands as he slowly walked toward her.

“We probably should, after all”, he threw the tie round her bare waist and pulled her by the ends of it so she was suddenly flush against him, “a deal always comes with a price”.

He wiggled his eyebrows in a mock frown and she laughed, and the moment of lust was replaced with something deeper as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. They both pulled back and sighed contentedly,

“That was…I can’t even describe it.”

“Call yourself an English major?” She rolled her eyes, poking his side as he took on something of a cocky grin.

“Alright, okay, I do know what you mean.” He dropped the belt and tie from their hands and interlaced their fingers. “It’s never been like that – I mean, it was great just as it was but it was more than that. It was you, you and me, that made it…nothing like anything else.”

“Oh yes, that is definitely an eloquent description, forgive me for my failing” Belle quipped, unable even her teasing to bely the happiness that overtook her at his words.

“I suppose I deserved that.”

“You deserve a whole lot more besides” she said, bending down and retrieving the belt and the tie and gesturing towards her bedroom. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments of any kind always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
